Another time, another place
by RabbitHole
Summary: Krótka miniatura pisana pod wpływem gorączki.


Drżenie.  
>Pot.<br>Krzyk.  
>Było coś tak niezwykłego w tej sekwencji. Kurt znał ją wprawdzie dość dobrze, ale okoliczności zmieniały się tak często.<br>Pot – kiedy zaczynał dygotać. Krzyczał w martwą noc, martwą ciszę, martwe mieszkanie tym ledwo żywym głosem. To drżenie miało niewiele wspólnego z zimnem, niewiele wspólnego z podnieceniem. Jego mięśnie po prostu nie miały już siły, żeby utrzymać go w pionie i Kurt lubił sobie wyobrażać, że umierają, że to przedśmiertne drgawki, że po niego śmierć też zaraz przyjdzie. O krzykach nie wiedział do końca. Nie słyszał ich. Myślał, że to z wnętrza płynie ten szloch, te zalążki słów, które zapewnie miały być przekleństwami, ale nie zdążyły uformować się na języku. Obumierały na nim, zanim zdążyły wypaść z ust.  
>Drżenie – nie zawsze szło w parze z potem. Gdzieś tam, w głębi pamięci miał wspomnienie, że mógł wywołać je dotyk palców zaledwie. Palców o określonych liniach papilarnych, oczywiście. Czasem Kurt rysował je paznokciem po brudnej podłodze, jakby faktycznie tak dobrze zapamiętał Blaine'a. Ale może ta linia była jednak bardziej wykrzywiona na lewo… Albo prawo. Nie pamiętał dokładnie. Potem miał z nostalgią wspominać te czasy – wtedy już, kiedy wahał się czy oczy Blaine'a były piwne, czy raczej czekoladowe. A może czarne… Ale ciemne na pewno.<br>A jednak, te palce pamiętał dokładnie. Kiedy wślizgały się w niego po raz pierwszy, nie drażniąc się z nim, ani nie frustrując. Pamiętał zaskoczenie, bo nie wiedział, że to może być tak przyjemne. I Blaine wtedy zapłakał. Zapłakał bardzo gorzko.  
>Bo uświadomił sobie, że nikt tego nigdy dla Kurta nie zrobił.<br>Ale Kurt nie widział tych łez. Za bardzo był zajęty wzdychaniem, nie mając nawet siły by unieść powieki – od czasu do czasu szeptał tylko „Blaine, to nie boli… To naprawdę nie boli."  
>Nawet nie wiedział, że seks może być przyjemny.<br>Kurt był zniszczony. Tak cholernie zniszczony. Ale Blaine powtarzał, że nie, że to nieprawda. Że wciąż ma błysk życia w oczach, że nic jest stracone. Że z jego wątłej piersi wciąż wydobywa się oddech. „Ale Blaine," odpowiadał wtedy Kurt, „Przecież kiedy człowiek jest martwy w środku, oddech o niczym nie świadczy." Ale Blaine wierzył, wierzył za nich obu. Że wyciągnie Kurta z tego bagna. Bo w tych niebieskich oczach widział jeszcze tyle życia, ale nie tylko – widział, że Kurt się nie poddał. Nie było tam rezygnacji, było tam wiele dumny i woli walki, mimo, że głowy nie zadzierał już tak wysoko. Nawet nie pamiętał kiedy to się zaczęło. Wszystko tak szybko się posypało. Solidny dom okazał się domkiem z kart, a on i Blaine jakimś cudem znaleźli się pośrodku ruin. I tylko Blaine miał siłę, żeby cokolwiek odbudowywać. Jednak jego siła wypływała nie tylko z miłości – wypływała przede wszystkim z poczucia winy. Bo mógł przenieść się z Kurtem do Nowego Jorku. Bo mógł temu zapobiec. Bo mógł być przy nim.  
>Mógł go kochać.<br>Tym razem Blaine był jednak daleko. Mężczyzna chwycił go mocno za te szczupłe, anemiczne nadgarstki, które zadrżały lekko, tym razem może bardziej z osłabienia niż ze strachu.

_Blaine złapał delikatnie jego rękę. Zaczął ssać każdy palec po kolei, o żadnym nie zapominając. Kiedy skończył, pocałował wnętrze dłoni i zszedł językiem ku nadgarstkom, całując każdy, jakby miał zamiar wyssać szpik z jego kości. Ale ten dotyk, ten dotyk był tak czuły i Kurt miał wrażenie, że gdyby Blaine puścił teraz jego ręce, to Kurt rozsypałby się cały po podłodze, kości powpadałyby w te liczne dziury i nikt nigdy by ich wszystkich nie znalazł. Albo spłonąłby i ten popiół zatańczyłby na wietrze, kiedy ktoś nieopatrznie otworzyłby drzwi lub okno. Nikt nie poskładałby go do kupy._

Pchnięcie o ścianę. Kurt poczuł krew w ustach.

_Blaine uniósł lekko Kurta, pozwalając by te szczupłe nogi objęły go w talii. Oparł go plecami o ścianę i delikatnie wszedł w niego, jakby bał się przekroczyć jakąś granicę. Sposób w jaki Kurt wyginał plecy, w jaki kołysał biodrami, szybko przekonał go jednak, jak bardzo chłopak pragnął czegoś zgoła przeciwnego. Wbił mu więc paznokcie w delikatną skórę w okolicach miednicy i pozwolił przekroczyć sobie granicę jeszcze o ten jeden centymetr._

Tępy ból w czaszce nie ustępował, ale był przynajmniej pretekstem, żeby krzyczeć. Krzyk był oznaką słabości, a tego właśnie chciał mężczyzna. Złamać go. Może nie tylko na duchu. Kurt miał wrażenie, że zaraz trzaśnie mu kręgosłup. Więc krzyczał w nadziei, że to coś pomoże, że mężczyzna będzie usatysfakcjonowany i zostawi go w spokoju. Nie obchodziła go już własna duma. Chciał tylko, żeby to wszystko się skończyło.

_Kurt odrzucił głowę do tyłu i uderzył nią w ramę łóżka. Normalnie taki ból doprowadziłby go niemal do mdłości, teraz jednak wydawał się dziwnie odległy. Jego gardło wibrowało od krzyków, bo to doznanie było niemal zbyt intensywne, nie przywykł do czegoś takiego. _  
><em> A z pewnością nie przywykł do czułego wzroku, zamiast oczu pociemniałych niemal obrzydliwym pożądaniem.<em>

Kurt nigdy nie czuł się tak odsłonięty, jak w tamtym momencie. Tak wrażliwy i podatny na zranienie. Powietrze pieściło jego nagą skórę i w każdej innej sytuacji to doznanie przyniosłoby mu ulgę. Ale nie teraz. Nie teraz, kiedy praktycznie nie mógł się ruszyć, kiedy czuł na sobie ten obrzydliwy oddech, a ból rozrywał jego ciało na pół. Dłoń na biodrze. Zamknął oczy, żeby nie widzieć.

_Firanka powiewała wolno, poruszana przez zimowe powietrze, które wpadało do pomieszczenia. Kurt zupełnie nagi siedział pośrodku pokoju. Obyło się bez dramatycznie obmywającego go światła księżyca i łez spływających po twarzy. Tylko to drżenie. Ten pot, który spływał po i tak mokrej skórze. Rozległ się dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Krzyk. Coś potoczyło się po podłodze. Kurt zobaczył przed sobą czyjeś nogi, ale nie miał siły unieść wzroku. Po chwili poczuł jak ktoś zawija go w koc i obejmując mocnymi ramionami, zanosi do łóżka. Materac ugiął się pod ciężarem ich obojga. Ktoś pocałował jego włosy trzymając go mocno, jakby chciał powstrzymać drżenie. _  
><em> - Nie pozwolę ci tego znowu zrobić, Kurt… Nie pozwolę. – Wyszeptał Blaine i tym razem nie pozwolił sobie na płacz.<em>

- Zamknij się!  
>Kurt momentalnie zacisnął usta. Wciąż jednak szlochał cicho, choć ból stawał się coraz mniej realny. Mężczyzna mamrotał pod nosem przekleństwa, które stawały się coraz bardziej gwałtowne, zupełnie jak jego ruchy. Dlaczego mu to robił? Przecież się nie opierał. Przecież mógł…<p>

_Palce Blaine'a prześlizgnęły się po udach Kurta sprawiając, że jego powieki zatrzepotały jeszcze na tę jedną chwilę. Szybko jednak powrócił do snu, jakby ktoś nagle wyjął mu baterię. _  
><em> Był ciepły poranek, jeden z nielicznych tej wiosny. Leżeli zaledwie na cienkim kocu rozłożonym na drewnianej podłodze w mieszkaniu Kurta, podczas gdy zza okna zamiast romantycznego świergotu ptaków, ich uszu dochodziła zbyt głośna muzyka i szum samochodów. A jednak Blaine widział perfekcję w tej otaczającej ich brzydocie. Bo obok niego leżało całe piękno tego świata. <em>  
><em> Skóra Kurta była nieco bledsza niż zwykle, wargi posiniałe przez zbyt mocne ich przygryzanie, nadgarstki były niewiele grubsze od suchych gałęzi, a pod oczami widniały ciemne kręgi. Blaine'owi jednak Kurt nigdy nie wydał się piękniejszy. Bo jego klatka piersiowa unosiła się rytmicznie oddechem, ciało nie dygotało, ani nie oblewało się potem, a twarz wyrażała spokój. <em>  
><em> „Będzie dobrze", pomyślał Blaine i przycisnął do siebie to anorektyczne niemal ciało. „Będzie dobrze." <em>  
><em> Świat przez moment znów wydawał się jasny.<em>

Kurt osunął się na zimną podłogę i już tam został. Koniec. Nareszcie koniec. Niemal nie czuł smrodu brudnej podłogi, podczas gdy do mokrych rzęs przykleił się pokrywający ją kurz. Wszystko naokoło niego zadawało się wciąż pulsować. A może po prostu znów miał dreszcze.

_Kurt wyrzucał ubrania Blaine'a przez balkon, ciskając je tak, żeby trafiały do śmietnika, albo ścieków. Blaine nie zrobił nic, żeby go powstrzymać. Czekał aż skończy. Była to naprawdę jedna z normalniejszych rzeczy, które Kurt robił, kiedy był pod wpływem, więc pozwolił mu to robić, żeby nie zabrał się za nic gorszego. Nagle ciszę rozerwał histeryczny śmiech Kurta, który zamroził Blaine'owi krew w żyłach. Chłopak stanął na parapecie. _  
><em> - Złap mnie, Blaine! – Krzyknął i udał, że robi krok naprzód. <em>  
><em> - Kurt, nie! <em>  
><em> Śmiech stał się głośniejszy. Kurt zeskoczył i na podłogę chcąc jednocześnie zrobić piruet, ale tylko przewrócił się na ziemię. Przez chwilę śmiał się jeszcze ukrywając twarz w ramionach. Chwilę zajęło Blaine'owi, żeby zrozumieć, że śmiech zamienił się w cichy szloch. <em>  
><em> Chwycił jego drobne ciało i położył go sobie tak, że głowa Kurta spoczywała mu na klatce piersiowej. Zaczął energicznie pocierać jego plecy. <em>  
><em> - Będzie dobrze, będzie dobrze… Jestem tu i cię nie zostawię. Będzie dobrze.<em>

Kurt mógł leżeć tak tydzień. A może tylko parę godzin. Nie wiedział do końca. Był zbyt słaby, żeby wstać.  
>I nagle historia się powtórzyła.<br>Usłyszał dźwięk otwieranych drzwi. Cichy głos. Dźwięk szybkich, nerwowych kroków.

_- Powiedziałeś, że nigdy mnie nie zostawisz! _  
><em> Kurt rozpłakał się histerycznie bujając się w tył i w przód. <em>  
><em> - Nie zostawisz, nie zostawisz… - powtarzał. Blaine jęknął. <em>  
><em> - Próbowałem, Kurt! Naprawdę próbowałem ci pomóc! Ale może problem polega nie na tym, że nie można cię ocalić, tylko na tym, że ty tego nie chcesz! <em>  
><em> - Chcę, Blaine, chcę. – Wyszeptał Kurt błagalnie. – Co chcesz, żebym zrobił? Co zrobić, żebyś uwierzył? Żebyś mnie nie zostawił? Mam klęknąć? Bo mogę, Blaine, mogę… <em>  
><em> I faktycznie, osunął się na kolana i przytulił się do nóg Blaine'a w tej najżałośniejszej dla człowieka pozycji. Blaine prawie się rozpłakał, kiedy chwycił Kurta za łokcie i zmusił go do wstania. Gdy złapał go za policzki i zmusił do spojrzenia sobie w oczy, wzrok chłopaka był rozbiegany, jak u szaleńca. Chciał coś powiedzieć, ale zgubił się na moment w tych oczach. <em>  
><em> Zacisnął powieki. <em>  
><em> - Nie mogę… Przepraszam. – Odwrócił się na pięcie i zostawił Kurta samego. Kurt wiedział, że wróci. <em>  
><em> Wróci, wróci.<em>

Wrócił.  
>Kurt mimo przewagi wzrostu, był taki mały w jego ramionach. Coś do niego mówił, ale słowa odbijały się od uszu. Poczuł, że nie leży już na podłodze, choć podłoże było równie twarde. Blat stołu? Chyba tak. Jego ciało otulił koc.<br>- Kurt? Kurt? Będzie dobrze, słyszysz? Będzie dobrze.  
>Osunął się na moment w ciemność.<p>

Kurt otworzył oczy. Oddech wciąż miał przyspieszony, a ciało oblane potem, co w połączeniu z otwartym na oścież oknem przyniosło mu drgawki.  
>Drzwi się otworzyły i wynurzyła się twarz Finna.<br>- Stary, wszystko dobrze? Strasznie się darłeś.  
>Kurt przesunął dłonią po czole, a następnie po swojej satynowej piżamie. Nerwowo pokiwał głową.<br>- Wszystko dobrze.  
>- Ale…<br>Kurt zacisnął oczy.  
>- Wzrusza mnie braterska troska, ale naprawdę nic mi nie jest.<br>Finn zawahał się jeszcze przez moment.  
>- Okej, cokolwiek. Śpij dobrze.<br>Kiedy Kurt usłyszał dźwięk zatrzaskiwanych drzwi, ukrył twarz w dłoniach i rozpłakał się zupełnie wbrew sobie. Ale wszystko było takie realne… Bo przecież to mogłoby się wydarzyć. W innym miejscu, czasie, innego dnia.  
>Wiedział, że już nie zaśnie. Wyślizgnął się z łóżka i sięgnął po leżący na szafce nocnej telefon. Wybrał numer, a wzrok wbił w nocny krajobraz za oknem.<br>- Blaine? Przepraszam, że cię budzę… Nie, nie, nic się nie stało… Po prostu chciałem usłyszeć twój głos.  
>Jego własny zadrżał nieco.<br>Blaine po raz kolejny zapytał czy Kurt dobrze się czuje.  
>- N-nie, nie czuję się najlepiej – Zdążył wymamrotać Kurt, nim rozpłakał się po raz kolejny. Blaine przez chwilę był zbyt zszokowany, żeby zareagować. I gdyby Kurtowi udało się przemówić tamtej nocy, dowiedziałby się, że Blaine śnił całkiem podobny sen. I dlatego ucieszył się tak bardzo, kiedy jego komórka zaczęła wibrować na parapecie. Gdyby, gdyby wiedział...<br>Blaine sam jeszcze czuł się otumaniony senną rzeczywistością. Ale musiał być silny. Dla Kurta. Po chwili zaczął szeptać do słuchawki uspokajające słowa:  
>„Będzie dobrze, Kurt. Cii, będzie dobrze."<p> 


End file.
